Lost
by Stefani Acosta
Summary: What if Percy had a childhood best friend, named Megan. We will find out what happened at camp half-blood while Percy is saving the world. Lets just get one thing straight Megan Nicole Johnson is not just a simple Apollos daughter as everyone presumes. Megan's point of view for the last eight books I have big plans. Please read it gets interesting as it goes along. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all credit goes to Rick Riordan.

Lost Chapter One

My name is Megan Nicole-Johnson. Just about a week ago my mom had lost the battle of cancer. I always loved my mom she was kind like a mother should be. In my opinion she was far more than perfect. Now forever my angel in the ground is gone and to where she belonged. Where the angels went for peace. In that moment I knew I was forever lost a port of me that I could never get back.  
Lets over look my life for the last 12 years shall we. I was born in New York. We lived in a regular sized apartment for a family of 3. It was nice.  
When I was born my mom told me I was her little ray of light. Mom was the only one in the family who really loved me. My dad was either to drunk or to busy hitting to even appreciate me. I always disliked him. I could never hate anyone because like my mom used to say 'hate is like saying you've given up hope on a person or life'.  
Around the age of one-in-a-half I started I'm gymnastic classes. I loved being able to do flips and turns. To feel weightless and graceful. When I started school I had already been able to do a back flip and had started ballet/international dance classes.  
At school in Kindergarten I noticed this little boy with black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes named Percy Jackson. His features were somewhat similar to mine I had dark almond hair with bold cyan colored eyes. He was slightly smaller than the other kids and he always seem to be an outsider. I felt sorry for him because no one ever played with him. The other boys always piking on him. One day I just grown tired of how everyone acted towards him I sat with him during snack time and talked.

"Hey" I said casually, I was never shy.

He turned towards me and said, "are you going to pick on me too".

"No" I reply.

"Oh, well what do you want" he said.

"To get to know you, you always seem so lonely and sad what's wrong," I may have been five but I really like to talk back then.

"Your going to hate me."

"No my mommy always told me 'hate is like saying you've given up hope on a person or life."

"I can't read" he whispered, his voice full of shame.

"I can't read to good either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes the words look like alphabet soup."

"Me too."

We both laughed at the ironic twist I always thought it was me who couldn't read but turns out I found someone like me. Since that day me and Percy became best friends.

**A/N: It gets better and longer. Promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Rick Riordan. **

Lost Chapter Two

Since that day in kindergarten me and Percy have been inseparable. We just had so much in common. We kept having weird stuff happen to us lately. Once Percy and I were being stalked by a guy with one eye, it still gave me the chills. Either way me and Percy moved schools a lot.  
I was usually - queen and everyone wanted to be my friend. Only thing that stood in my way from becoming the popular girl was Percy. I cared to much about him to just push him aside. He's the only one that gets me and understands what I go threw because he's been their.

Thought our friendship was mainly at school we love and protected each other like brother and sister. I either threatened or sweet-talked the guys that messed with Percy (for some strange reason the guys thought I was in their top-5 cute girls at school, like I cared.) Percy just mainly kept me in check from getting into fights, that's what ADHD does to you.

We usually hang out at his place with Smelly-Gabe. Lets just say that man lives up to that name. First time I met him I was in second grade, the smell was so awful I started to cry. Gabe didn't make it better, he kept teasing Percy that I was his little girlfriend. When ,Sally, wasn't looking he hit Percy. I was enraged I wanted kick him where the sun does not shine so hard and I actually could, I had a black belt to prove it. Percy didn't say anything. Probably because he was too scared, the only reason why I never told Sally was because I didn't want to get kicked out and never see Percy again. What happened next surprised me, I just kept staring at Gabes happy juice and feeling the rejection if my father and anger towards both of them. His drink started to boil and shake, Gabe looked at his drink and that's when it erupted in his face. He screamed in pain the drink was clearly above boiling point. Sally told me and Percy to play in his room which was okay, better than being in the presence of Smelly-Gabe.  
Soon the Jackson home started becoming like a second home to me. My mom worked to much and I couldn't stand my father. Sally took care of me and gave me lots and lots of blue cookies but the happiness didn't last long.

I started noticing my mom getting weak and looking older around when I was ten.

One day while she was picking me up for my dance competition at Percy's apt. She acted a little strange and after saying goodbye and leaving, my mom fainted. I was so scared and worried for my mom that I almost broke Percy's door down. We went down to the emergency center and I found out the worst news I could have ever gotten. My mom had a rare cancer that 90% of patients diagnosed with it die in the next couple years. I was full of sadness and I wanted to have a mental breakdown at that moment. Percy held me and said nothing he knew that I didn't want lies said to me. He told me I had to be brave for my mommy and that if anyone could beat cancer she could. I comforted my mommy the best I could do.

My dad came but mainly to blame that this whole situation was somehow my fault. Percy tried to defend me but he had to leave soon because Sally had to go to work. Before she left I told her that I appreciate all she has done me for the last five years and that I saw her as a second mother for me. She smiled at me.

The next day the doctor mentioned that their was treatment in Houston,Texas. With that we were moving, no matter how much my father hated me he did truly love my mom.  
I was somewhat sad that I was leaving Percy but I knew that if I didn't give up the person who I loved like if we had the same blood than my mom would die and I could never live with that.

In the next week I left Percy to fend for himself in fifth grade. We promised to write and I told him I would miss messing with him. Just as our friendship started it was just like that I was leaving for Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Lost Chapter Three

Lets get one thing straight, I'm a New York girl. I don't do above 100 degree weather. One benefit is that it has the third largest mall in the world. I guess it's not so bad my moms getting help, doc says shes doing well with her type of cancer and that she will most likely make it another year or so which is good compared to most patience with this type of disease.

I ended up going to a random elementary school and I almost finished the year without a hitch. Only thing is that their was this dog that came into the school. It had a somewhat shape of greyhound but it was 5X bigger and 10X uglier. It chased me around the school and let's just say its good thing I'm a good avoid anyone getting ripped to shreds but its like the thing doesn't even notice all the other kids. I dodged and ducked my way out of the school. Soon I ended up in a ally, I was trapped I thought. All of the sudden as I stair deep into the beast eyes, I don't show fear. If I'm gonna die I'm going to die fighting. I just needed a weapon but what. Then all of the sudden, the bracelet ,that my mom told me never to take off, started glowing. I soon found in my hand a battle ax. It was made from some sort of bronze. The handle fit perfectly against my finger tips. Suddenly I let adrenaline kick into my veins. At the sight of the weapon the monster attacked. I gracefully dodged and managed to cut one of his legs slightly. The monster whimpered at the pain. Next time it came at me trying to pounce me I threw the ax at where his internal organs should be, in a second it crumbled like sand. My ax wasn't their anymore.

I had no explanation so just tried to forget. Which wasn't easy with the school calling saying I was expelled, because apparently I'm not allowed to bring animals. I told my parents that it was a homeless dog that followed me to school and that I got scared so I tried to take it back on to the street. I lied mainly to protect my mom so she won't feel that it's her fault that were here.

I told Percy what happened and he said weird stuff where happening their too, strange. I wonder we always have the same luck.  
Next week I was walking down the street when a boy about eight or nine years old came up to me and tried to steal my purse. Lets just say that when we touched my wrist somehow he left a burn mark that's still there to this day. He tried to run but I quickly tripped him got my purse, dragged him across the street to the park and sat him down on a bench.

He looked at me and that's when I got his features. Dark Brown curly hair with matching eyes. He looked like a Hispanic dwarf.

"Sorry,"he spoke in a whisper.

He got up to leave but I sat him back down.  
"Why were you trying to steal my purse, I mean common" I stated.

"I needed money."

"Shouldn't you be at your house kid or someth'n," when I try to sound tuff I use my New York accent.

"I'm homeless."

"Oh, well that still gives you no right to try and steal my purse, what would your mom say about this."A single tear slid down his face cleaning the small layer of dirt on his face, I knew I hit a painful nerve.

"Sorry, I didn't know" I said.

"Shouldn't I be sorry," he said smirking.

"Yup, but my mom is sick so ,yeah, I understand, you know you could have just asked me for money, theirs no reason to steal." I gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"Why, this to much, I just want to forget"

"Forget what?"

"My mom."

"You know... Umm...what's your name?"

"Leo."

"You know Leo if you run away or try to forget its like saying you wish to deny the fact you have a mother."

"Had, I had a mother It's my fault she died, stupid dirt lady."

"Dirt lady?"

"Oh, great now I look like a weirdo to a pretty girl."

"Hahaha, very charming, any way if its like some type of monster I get you. I just want you to know that whatever happened don't let anyone break your spirit or hope. Keep moving forward. Your mom may be dead but she will always be remembered. If she really did loved you then she wouldn't want to see you like this,I wouldn't want to see you like this," with that I kissed his cheek and ran away.

"What's your name?" He yelled after me.

"Megan," I yelled back.

I didn't know why I kissed him. I guess I just wanted show theirs still good in the world and that at least someone cares about him even a lil. My mom taught me to share my knowledge and to make even the darkest person feel loved.  
When I got home I found all our things packed. I was so confused as to what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Were moving," my dad said.

"Where?"

"Tennessee. Your mom.."

I cut him off, "anything else needs packing."

"Yeah, get your things in a bag." Said my dad.

Since my mom got sick dad and I have worked things out slightly. I feel that he's trying but I know that we will never reach that daughter, father relationship. You can't have what you never had.

I quickly packed my things and was going to go call percy and tell him that where moving. Only to find my dad yelling at me telling me that I was no longer allowed to use any form of technology. I wanted to argue but when my dad yells your pretty much fighting a lost war.  
Why did my dad act that way, I was usually allowed almost everything I wanted. Many people called me spoiled but to hell what other people taught. Still this question branded into my brain till I finally finished packing.  
Soon enough we were on are way to Tennessee or for me a new chapter in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: Rick Riordan has all the rights. Even if he has a lot of cliff hangers. **

Lost Chapter Four

The plane ride only lasted about eight hours. Lets just say in those eight hours I finally allowed myself to think about the dog that attacked me, Leo, all the weird stuff that happened to me in the last eleven years. I don't get it. I keep telling myself to forget but how can I. I see them every night. Being up here in the sky gives me a feeling of safety I can't explain. I brush it off. I should be thinking about my mom.  
In the last eight months, I've seen her slowly breaking away. She became weaker, she lost her beautiful dark hair, like mine, she was mainly asleep drugged by all the medicine. It breaks my heart that even the sweetest, strongest ,and kindest of people have to go threw the process of slowly and painfully loosing them self. I wish I could somehow make all the pain go away but I can't.

I find myself praying to any greater life form to help my mom in her time of need. That I will pay whatever price it took just to give mom a long, well deserved life. She's the angel sent down to earth to guide me in this crazy thing called life.

Now summer where about to enter a state full of county people. I know their will definitely be no city here. I've heard things about their being very little buildings but beautiful summers. I know this is going to be difficult of an adjustment. Lets just hope they don't judge me because I swear if one girl, called me dumb she will not live to see another day.  
We ended up moving to Nashville, Tennessee. The most populated city in the state. It's calm and quiet perfect for wanting to start a family. Our home was large with lots of open even a large backyard with trampoline, to practice all my gymnastic moves. My room was the size of half my old apartment back in New York. Oh, how I miss you. I don't really see how here my mom will find treatment. I mean this place doesn't even have a Starbucks. Maybe it's fresh air or something.  
Apparently here in Tennessee you can go to which ever school you like. I decide to go to Meigs Middle Magnet School for 5th-8th grade. It's a wonderful school with good music programs. At first your only allowed part of the singing program and change to a band or theatre threw 5th and 7th grade, then in 8th grade you can change into a permanent music class. Only thing is I was too good of a singer to not be allowed fully into a program, like always, I get something I want but always on a silver plater. I'm not complaining but I always feel like I never work hard for something.

I remember my first day at Meigs Middle Magnet School. It was a very hot but windy day. I wore a white dress with thick straps and a hight round neckline. It was light and airy, just above my knees. The dress had a five leaf flower lace pattern on it. I wore low comfy brown leather boots with one inch heals. My hair was put in a side braid. I was wearing my bracelet and single silver chain necklace like always. I had a thin light yellow cotton soft cardigan to cover my shoulders, school rules. I got some strange looks, mainly because of my dark walnut color hair and I always seemed to have a perfect tan, even the winter. Not to be racist, but their where only white kids with light colored hair and extremely faint tans. I stuck out a lot, lets just thank my piercing cyan colored eyes or I would have been a goner.

I tried to talk to some kids so I could find out where my classes were but either they'd ignore me or gossiped about me. Yeah, southern hospitality is so nice, we northerners are the rude ones. During lunch one girl named Payton came and sat at my table. She was blond with grey eyes that changed to either blue or green. The stereotype looking country girl.

"Hi my name is, Payton. What be your name?" She said in a country accent, while sitting down. I looked around seeing if This some type of prank.

"Hi, my name is Megan," I said casually.

"Megan, that's prettier than a meadow full of flowers in the spring,"she said.

"Thanks but um... where's 's class?"

"Oh, she's the singin' teacher I have her next, hour. Want me to show you?"

"Yeah, thanks that be great."

"So where do you come from?"

"New York."

"What's New York?"

"It's a northern state, that, well is the exact opposite of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing it's full of big buildings and stores. Everything's close by so theirs no need for a car or horse. You either walk, grab a cab, take the subway or take a greyhound if its far away."

"Well, calm me a duck with a beavers tail, that sounds amazing, tell me more."

We talked all threw out lunch about Tennessee and New York. Finally we had to go to 's class. We arrived just in time.

"Well, hi class my name is and looky here we got ourselves a lil gal all the way from up north."she talked with all smiles but I knew if you messed up she would put on the hurt-in'. Where that come from a gee fiddlesticks I'm going country.

"Yeah, it's amazing theirs..." Payton cut in but was soon cut off by .

"Alrighty then let's see if northerners can sing or just good for shopping come here darling and sing for us a song."

I stood up in front of the whole class and sang A-Team. I sang twice as hard I had to prove that people up north aren't just shoppers. I probably sang good enough to shut her trap about any other north up comments.  
That was probably the one school year where no one hated me. It wasn't till winter break where I got the worst news ever. On December 14, 2012 that Dad an I where called at once to the hospital. Dad and Mom chatted for a bit before I was allowed to come in.

"Mommy are you alright," I asked trying to stop all the possible out comes in my mind. That's when I saw her on a cold hospital bed, paler than the white snow outside. She looked half dead. Stop with those unnecessary comment stupid conscious.

"I'm here my lil ray of shine," her voice was soft. She hadn't called me that since I was four. I knew that she must feel bad because she took long deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

"No, honey my times almost up."

"What? No, don't say that you where doing better." I was trying not to cry but she kept making it difficult.

"I'm sorry but its the truth you need to know something's before I go, okay,"

"Okay mommy,"say with a round of sniffs.

"I need you to go back to New York with Percy. In your room their will be two letters one for you one for Sally. Give Sally her letter and don't read yours till your in the safest place you can be, trust me you'll know when. I need you to listen to this poem and try to remember it okay." I nod.  
'Sorrow and pain will lead the way, travel to the land where evil lays, return and train amongst the gods, fight along side the seven bloods.' Promise me you'll remember I need you to go pack and get on a plain to New York. Don't use any technology and don't return daddy wont be able to take care of you. Take the money you earned and don't forget what I said. Your special my dear and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

At that point we where both in tears. I hugged her, dried her tears and kissed her forehead. I whispered my goodbyes and left as if my mom wasn't dying. Like my mom wasn't alone right I did as she said and went home.

Everything was already packed I got my purse, and my giant luggage full of my clothes and shoes. My money hidden in my two wallets. I said goodbye to my farther and once again was faced with going back home. Threw out the twelve hour flight I had two thoughts in my mind. Why am acting as if nothing wrong is happening, two lets hope Percy still lives in that apartment or I have a lot of 'tipping' the manager to their location. Well here we go the big apple and to the place I was born and raised. To one again forget about my old life and start a new.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Lost Chapter Five

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, " I told the driver.  
Lets hope he still lives there or at least recognizes me. I look myself over, I'm wearing gray cotton soft tight skinny jeans, a black tank top with a over sized light brown knitted sweater, matching beanie, my brown leather boots, and a brown purse with all my money. I look over my features I don't look like me, when I was ten, now I look at least fifteen even though I'm only eleven. I'm kinda tall for my age at 5 feet. I still had my dark wavy hair but now it's in layers. My eyes are still cyan but more intense with the little makeup I wear. All too soon the ride is over and I end up giving the driver a fifty-five dollar tip which he returns by taking out my luggage. I walk into the old apartment building that at one point in life I called my second home.

I went up the stairs and as I stood in front of the door I started to wonder what will I say, "hey Percy haven't seen you in almost two years can I stay at your place", what if he doesn't want to see me at all. Stupid pre-teen hormones.

I knock on the door three times and wait. In two seconds the door opens and I see a kid around maybe fifteen looking at me. He's around my height but has a goatee and dark colored skin. He soon slams the door in my face after a quick high-pitched nervous laugh before I could even say anything. Their some yelling then something breaking and I'm just about to leave, when door opens again and the same guy looks at me.

"Are you going to slam the door in my face again?" I remark

"Sorry it's just um uh_ what can I help you with?"he stutters a lot

"Um does Percy live here?"

"Wait what, oh, come in he's inside."

"Okay, but realize I have a black belt if you try anything funny."

"Okay, promise no funny business. Can I help you with your luggage?"

"No thanks I got it."

I walk inside and soon enough I see a boy around my age with bold sea green eyes and dark hair.

"Percy?"I ask and I just feel like an idiot.

"Um, yeah uh, h-h-how can I help you."what is it with boys these days and stuttering.

"It's me, Megan Nicole Johnson,"I say.

"Maggie? Maggie!" He sounds like a lil boy and hugs me. "Oh my god, I didn't recognize you, you look older and wow. I've missed you so much. Hey why didn't you answer my calls?"

"First off, I'm only eleven. Secondly I've missed you too. Thirdly I moved to Tennessee after our last phone call. Fourth of all can you let me go I'm starting to become oxygen deprived."

"Oh sorry," he finally acknowledge the fact that a guy was watching us,"oh sorry, this is um Grover, my best guy friend"

I turned to the boy I now know as Grover,"yeah we already know each other, although I know him as door slammer" I look around and see the broken lamp and the food stains everywhere. I finally notice them both wearing aprons. "Um, what happened in here."

"We tried to cook for ,"Grover said, "it didn't turn out to well."

"I can tell,"I look over at Percy, "so the great Percy Jackson is cooking, I'm guessing the deli is closed. Wait, you don't have cash do you?"

"No, but we had a cooler full of food,"Percy said.

"Clearly, wait is that lasagna on the wall, isn't your moms favorite blue parmesan with a soft Alfredo sauce,"I say knowingly.

"Um, I don't know how to cook but Grover said he knew how to cook lasagna but Grover turned the oven too high for too long"

"Uh-huh 'Grover' put the lasagna for too long,"I retorted.

"Yeah, right Grover." I just look at Percy putting my arms over my chest and shaking my head softly.

"Anyway, tell you what you clean I cook, kay."

"Kay,"they both said in unison.

Soon I was cooking Sally's favorite and eight tarts for desert. When theirs a knock at the door, Grover goes to open it and soon theirs yelling. Percy and I look at each other than go to Grover's rescue. Theirs a bunch of goons starting to take their furniture. Percy and Grover just starts yelling back and forth with the manager of the apartments.

"Hey, hey, hey," I start but no one even turns to me and I get mad,"HEY!" I yell. "What's going on here?"

"Um, hasn't paid rent for the last two months. Plus we can take her stuff,"the manager says.

"Okay, where's the rental agreement and the bank paper saying that you legally can take stuff," I retort.

"Who are you," the manager asks.

"A legal American citizen who knows her rights. You do realize this here could get you thrown the minimum of five years in prison for a stunt like this." Thank who ever, for taking that law class for the last four months.

"Well we uh um got the rental agreement,"he stuttered. I got him where I want him.

"May I see?"

"Okay, here look."

"This says rent is due at the end of the month we still have around two weeks. Will have the money and besides man it's Christmas and to show you will have the money by then here's," I run to my purse in Percy's room and take out one-thousand dollars. I run back to the living room.

"Here's one grand leave us alone." All three of us push them out the door.

"Where you get the cash?" They both ask in unison. I walk back to the kitchen take out the tarts and put them on the stove to cool. Next I turn off the stove with dinner.

"Well, um I got the money from all my competitions, that you thought were stupid ,and I learned the law thing in my social studies class. Who said you don't learn a thing or two from school,"I say.

"Where do you come from," Grover asked?

"I was born here New York and I left for about a year in a half. Moved to Houston, Texas for eight months. Then moved to Tennessee since last summer."

"Hey, how's your mom," Percy asked? Million dollar question right their Percy.

"I don't really know," I say in a timid voice.

"Then were are you staying?" Grover asked.

"I was hoping to talk to about that," I say.  
"As far as I know, my moms probably buried 6ft under ground right about know."

"Sorry, we, I mean I didn't know,"they both stutter in unison. I laugh slightly at them. They both slightly blush and that's when Sally walks in.

"Hello, Percy. I didn't know you had a girl over," Sally said looking me over. "Is she a friend from school?"

"You could say that Sally, but um before I forget here's a letter from my mom," I hand her the letter. She reads it over and at some points she looks over at me and then at Percy. "Megan you can stay here, until school starts again, then will enroll you at Yancy with Percy."

"Thank you Sally. This is so generous of you, look why don't you sit down, while I serve dinner," I say. Oh how I owe this woman so much.

"I've always looked at you as my second child. This is nice finally having a home cook meal with my lil boy," Sally said.

"Mom," Percy complained.

"Go wash up. Oh and Grover you can stay for dinner, if you'd like?"Sally said.

"I actually want to try the blue pasta, then I'm heading home," Grover said.

"I made enough for six and I made desert," I say.

"Did you boys try to help poor Megan," Sally asked?

"Don't worry they kinda had a mess to clean up. So where's Gabe," I ask? Once dinner is served for all four of us.

"Working, why do you ask?"Sally says.

"Oh just wondering, so what do you think in the increase in payment?"I ask. Percy and Grover just look me like I'm a weirdo. Little do the know that I know how to get information.

"Oh, it's rising you know I mean the price of candy is going up which I guess is good for rent." Sally adds.

"Speaking of rent, is everything good over here?" I say. I look towards Percy seeing that he too is know interested.

"Everything's fine I mean I just gave, Gabe the rent today"Sally says.

"Mom than please explain why the manager came today saying where two months behind on rent," Percy questions.

"Gabe is paying that, he might have just forgotten or something but I gave him the money before work today," Sally says.

"Alright maybe we should enjoy this delicious meal and celebrate Percy's and Megan's arrival home," Grover intrudes clearly noticing the anger in Percy's eyes.

After that we mostly talked about Percy and how I've been the last year-in-a-half. I talked about Tennessee and the beautiful country. I even talked about Payton, learning to ride a horse and going to rodeos. I could tell that something was bothering Percy while we were eating desert. I didn't want to push him so I let it go. Soon where eating a bit of free samples from Sally's job. Grover just kept looking around expecting something deadly to come threw the walls. Sadly he soon left after the meal in his crutches and promised to see us in about two weeks. I helped wash the dishes while Sally and Percy figured out the sleeping arrangements. While we did heavy cleaning trying to make it as clean as possible. In the end I was going to sleep on the bed while Percy slept in the corner. I tried to object but Sally said I was their guest and should sleep on the bed. Percy seemed cool with it so I said okay. We talked to around 9:30pm and then we fell asleep.

I was awoken roughly around one in the morning by a loud knocks on the door. I sat up and looked towards Percy, their could be a earthquake but he'll still be snoring the night away. I got up slowly and quietly wearing flannel pants and a tank-top. I soon heard arguing, Sally and Gabe. Sally was explains the situation about me and Gabe starts an attitude about how it's his home and that he's going to throw me out right now. I'm full anger by the way he yelled at Sally. My hand in the doorknob wanting more than to open it and punch Gabe in the face. Only to when Gabe reached the door and made grab for the knob that he bellowed in pain. It was at that moment I realized that my hand was glowing slightly and the knob was sizzling hot. I slowly let go and watched my hand return to normal. I was in so much shock I didn't seem to hear Gabe cursing his lungs away while Sally tried to calm him but it wasn't easy. I soon went back to bed and thought about what just happened.

I woke up the next morning around four and took a quick shower. I was wearing cotton black pants, a tank top and a light navy stripped sweater over it. I straightened my hair and did a tiny braid on the side. I also put on mascara and a light blush. Next I made breakfast by making a fruit salad. Bacon and eggs, fresh bread ,which I toasted. I made fresh orange and steamy Hot chocolate. I then set up the table. I looked out the window drinking my hot chocolate as I watched the sun rise and city slowly awaken. Around six in the morning Sally came into the kitchen already dressed in her 'Sweet America' uniform.

"Morning,"I said while serving her a bowl of fruit and a plate of eggs, bacon ,and toast. I sat the plates in front of her along side her silverware. I serve my food and we have breakfast together.

"Morning, what's all this and when did you have time," Sally asked.

"Oh it's um breakfast, you know a thank you present for allowing me to stay here without even a  
call ,and you know what my mom used to day the early bird catches the worm," I reply.

"What time did you wake up," Sally asked.

"Around four."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I'm usually up before three to go train with my gymnastic teacher."

"Wow, your a little worker."

"Yeah, hey do you think I can come to work with you?"

"If you don't mind me asking why do you have the sudden interest to coming to work with me."

"Well, I kinda need a bit of money to go and get you and Percy a nice gift."

"You don't have to."

"I want to,"I say. Holding Sally's hand over the table I say," you're like a second mother to me and Percy's like my brother. Plus, you took me in which was so nice in your part."

"Alright, but its getting late so we better hurry."  
I leave a note to Percy and Gabe.

'_Percy, _

_Went to work with Sally, should be back later. Try not to kill Gabe, I am in no mood to wash blood. _

_Love, Maggie_'

Soon Sally and I are on our way to 'sweet America'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer all rights go to rick Riordan****. **

Lost Chapter Six

When Sally and I got to the candy shop I ended up getting the job saying it was Christmas and they needed extra hands. It was kinda slow in the morning but I still had to throw the garbage in the back. I simply opened the backdoor and made my way outside with just my light sweater and my hair know braided. I heard a noise in the dumpster where I threw the bag in. A giant rat jumped out that soon ran in to a hole. I had seen plenty of rats in New York so I thought nothing of it.

When I turned around I soon saw a eight foot tall giant with one eye. Almost identical to the one i saw in second grade. It was hideous and only had one tooth. It had awful dreadlocks and stinky clothes. Before I could react it got its big meaty paw around my waste. I wasn't scared in fact I felt ready. I soon kicked its hand with my knee and the monster immediately let me go. I landed on both feet and prepared for the next attack. It charged but I quickly side stepped and dodged. I then thought of my ax and before my very eyes it reappeared in my right hand, looking exactly the same since our last encounter. The monster got slightly frightened at the sight of my weapon. It soon charged again with both hands at side to prevent me from dodging. This time I did a flip over its head as I practically cut him in two. Soon it crumbled to dust just as the dog back at Houston. Again my ax is gone maybe I can summon it whenever I need it.

Next I go into the candy shop and acted like if nothing happened.  
"What took so long," Sally asked.

I suddenly came up with an amazing lie,"their was this guy who was a pot head in the ally, so I ran him out."

"Oh you should have called me you never know what a person might do under influence,"Sally said.

"Sally those karate/judo black belts aren't for just hanging on the wall."

"I guess your right, lets back to work."

"Sally, what does Percy like?"

"Why?"

"I don't know I feel like a bad friend for like kinda leaving him for the past year. I want to get him an awesome present for Christmas that isn't clothes." Sally chuckled a bit.

"Okay, he like anything related to the sea," she said looking slightly down.

"Thanks, I know exactly what to get him." I soon started thinking about the black pearl I found in Galveston last summer.

"Lets get back to work."

Nothing happened for the next couple of weeks and it was nice feeling as if I were apart of a family. Christmas was nice too. Sally and I made dinner. Including turkey, mashed-potatos, blue Mac-n-cheese, and my moms famous Christmas sugar cookies. Once we were done with the meal in which Gabe used some manners. We were finally allowed to give presents out. Gabe said he didn't have any money, so like always he didn't get presents for any of us.

"I wanna go first," I said retrieving my small gifts.

"This is for you Sally," I hand her, her present. She takes out of the rectangular velvet box inside of the small bag. She opened the box and put her hand over her mouth to cover her small gasp of surprise. "It's a gold pen, I got it for you because I know whatever you're going to write will be golden and you needed something that can match it," I take a hold of both her hands and look her straight in the eyes. "Sally, I know the reasons in which you couldn't become a writer was because of money and timing. Not because you aren't capable. Promise me one day you will become the writer you are meant to be ,but don't do it for me do it for yourself. You've giving up too much to support your family. I don't it will be a crime to just get a bit back, don't you," I finally finish my lil speech. Sally pulled me into a deep hug and kept whispering thank you, which started to become more of a chant. We soon pulled back and she wiped away the few tears that stained her face and then we shared a smile. I then turned to Percy and handed him his gift. He opened it and pulled out the bottle of old spice deodorant.

"Do I really smell that bad," Percy asked.

"Open it coral face," I said. He soon took of the cap and took out the leather chain with the lil black pearl on a little claw hook. "Wow, where you'd get it," Percy said putting it on. "Back when I was in Houston I went to Galveston and found a oyster with the pearl in it. A fisherman told me that no two pearls are alike. That each one is different in its own unique way," I explained. He too hugged me and said thanks. I turned to Gabe and gave him an envelope with fifty bucks in it. No thought or sentimental value just crusty, thin cash.

Soon those vacation weeks were up and we had to go to Yancy. The school accepted me mainly because of the five grand I paid for my second semester. Plus my grade were okay in most classes in my old school. On that day I got up at four am and took a shower and got ready. I did my hair in light beach waves. I then put on a black shirt w/ a dark blue jacket, white scarf. Then I put on a creme color skirt with a black flowery pattern, I also put on warm black leggings because its still kinda cold. I then put on low light brown boots that are meant for walking. I then put on mascara, eye liner, coral lip stick and a light blush. When I made myself presentable I went and made breakfast and put my luggage in the living room at around five. I just made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I soon eat and it was around five-twenty before I saw Percy running around trying to get ready. He ended up graving a piece of toast in his mouth and running toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came running out of the bathroom with a duffle bag and him dumping a bunch of clothes in it. God, I don't know how he survived the last year without me. Soon Grover was at the door around six to catch the greyhound to Yancy at six-thirty. When he saw me, again he made that nervous laugh. I grabbed Percy, my luggage and purse and said lets go. Soon we were on our way to Yancy.

I ended up finding my dorm right across from Percy's and Grover's room. My roommate, Diana, was shy and timid and we ended up not talking too much. I got a few books that Percy told me to get and by then I lost the scarf. When we were walking to math with class every one in the hall looked at me as if they've never seen a girl before. looked at me slightly unsure. I ended up sitting in front of Percy and Grover in a corner.

"Percy Jackson, what is the answer to problem four on the board," said

"I don't know," Percy said suddenly everyone except Grover and I started laughing. I looked at the board and soon found a way to save him I raised my arm.

"Yes, ," said in her fake sweet voice.

"Shouldn't that six be a three and if you would've written the problem correctly my fellow classmate could have answered the problem, which by the way is sixty-seven,"I said smartly.

"You're right I made a mistake, I'm sorry Percy," she said.  
The rest of day went okay up until the final class, Latin. I kinda made it right at the bell so I stood out. I looked around and found a couple of guys looking at me dreamily, I already got used to that reaction from boys, and the girls were probably already talking about me. I then noticed the teacher an older man in a wheel chair.

"Thank you for joining my class," he said his voice sounding ancient.

"I'm sorry Mr.-," I looked up at the board and saw Greek but then the letters change and spelled out  
M-R- B-R-U-N-N-E-R. " , I'm still just trying to find my way around."

"Ah, so you're Megan the transfer from Tennessee. So tell me how's Tennessee this time of year," he asks.

"Cold but actually I'm from New York its only been more than a year since I moved away. I just came back about three weeks ago," I answer with a neutral tone.

"So why did you come back," he asked. Quickly making a glance towards Grover.

"Well one thing I missed Starbucks," I got a few laughs. "Then my mom passed away so she told me to come back to New York. To um just try my best and that I'd be safe here for sometime. But safe from why I don't know," I'm talking a lil gloomy know.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, I'm turning twelve in February sixteen, and if you don't mind I rather stop playing twenty questions and get back to Latin."

"Very well but I hope you can keep up with my other students I'm not going to slow down just for you."

"Yes sir ill try my best." Soon class started and I understood it fairly well up until a question came up.

"Megan, what god do you think your most like," asked.

"I guess I'm kinda like Artemis, even if she's a maiden she proved herself to be more than just a pretty face. Now she's a huntress strong, independent, free spirited, yet also kind to other girls. I believe that Artemis is a figure that every young girl should look up towards guidance" I answer.

"Good answer," said . The class went by normally and I felt as if Grover kept studying me. As if deciding how long I had to live.  
The rest of the year went almost perfectly up until the field trip to the museum. I wore dark blue skinny jeans, a lace white shirt ,my bright pink blazer with brown leather boots. I then brought my pink purse that my mom told me too keep with me, kinda like when she told me never to loose my bracelet and necklace. We went around with leading the tour. He asked Percy a question about Kronos and then he turned to me.

"Megan can you recall the children of Kronos," asked. Okay, I thought we never studied much about titans but some how I knew.

"Rhea the Titan of nature had five kids with Kronos. Zeus, Poseidon, hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter," I answered.

"εσείς σαφώς εκτάριο εις του τους," he muttered under his breath. I quickly translated it into 'you clearly are one of them'. Who's them?

After that we just went around the museum up until lunch. We had lunch at the front steps but Percy, Grover ,and I had lunch on the fountain. I followed Percy's gaze towards Nancy Bobofit. She was fake nice to me always saying that we should be friends but I could never be friends with a girl like her. Yes, she was ugly on the outside but in the inside she was far worst in other words I didn't like her at all. She was stealing from a woman's purse and like always didn't see a thing. Soon Nancy came along and dumped her lunch on Grover. I could tell that Percy and I had wanted nothing more than to attack her right then and there. She soon turned towards me freckles and all.

"You know you would be cool if you didn't hang out with losers," she said in her hideous voice. It was like listening to scratching on a chalk board.  
I looked at her and pretended to look confused," but, I never hang out with you." I smirk at her knowing this was not going to end well on my part but she made fun of my friends and that's crossing the line.

"Watch it Megan you don't want me as an enemy I can ruin your life with a snap of a finger," she said

I stood up and look down upon her to meet her eyes. "And I can snap your fingers. So, get before I loose my appetite with your hideous face. I would help but I fear theirs nothing I can do."

With that she takes out some very sharp scissors and try's to attack me. I easily grab her wrist and manage to deprive the scissors from her grip. Sadly she hits me in the face with her forehead and I'm on the ground with her on top of me. Soon she's trying to slit my throat but I'm strong enough to keep the scissors from touching me. Even for a smaller girl she's kinda strong. Soon the water from the fountain grabs Nancy and dumps her in the fountain. I still have the scissors in hand, when appears out of nothing. She looks at both Percy and I and says,"sweethearts please come with me." Grover starts to protest but she dismissed him. He desperately looked toward for assistance. Sadly he was far away reading a book. We were following while leaving a wet but smirking Nancy.

I didn't really care what was the worst thing that could happen get expelled I've had worse. Soon we're deep into the exhibit were we stop in a room full of statues. Percy and I start apologizing about the whole incident but she turns to us laughing, her eyes dark and cold as a barren sky without the stars, full of pure evil.

"Ah, so young and foolish you two don't really know what you are, do you? Well no matter I know you two stole it. So I think I'll kill you but don't worry I have a friend that could help. We promise to make it as painful as possible." At the end of her lil speech she turned into winged hag and with a dog at her side similar as to the one I saw back in Houston. I could probably take it down again but Percy doesn't know how to fight and I don't know if my ax still worked. Percy and I shared a glance his full of worry probably reflecting the same in mine.

Soon the bloodhound (dog) turned towards Percy and soon they were playing a game of deadly tag. The kindly one turned towards me and grabbed my wrist and pulled up in the air. I could hear Grover and yelling and when looked down again I saw that Percy had killed the bloodhound. I soon had a plan. I did a flip and kicked the fury in the face and it soon dropped me. I did a small flip and landed on my feet. I threw a small dagger that appeared in my finger tips and threw it towards her hearts. She soon bursted into dust in the sunlight. Before I knew it Percy and I were standing in the middle of the room that looked like nothing happened. We decided not to talk about it considering neither of us wanted to go the nut house. We soon went back to Yancy and went on as business as usual and for a bit I actually convinced myself that I was normal. I studied for finals and thought wow nothing can throw me off, I've seen everything boy was I wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to Rick Riordan. **

Lost Chapter Seven

When finals came I was studying my best. It was hard because the words kept coming of the page. I never told anyone out of embarrassment. I know Percy would understand but I need to have my own secrets and plus I don't need to put any more stress on him. He has a lot after we officially got kicked out of Yancy and would most definitely not come back next year. Thanks to the whole Nancy business. Yay another school to add in my list of schools I've been expelled from.  
I had just gotten tired of reading my math book and decided to walk around and clear my head. When I stepped out of my dorm I bumped into Percy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Where you going?"

"Oh, to talk to to tell him I'm probably going to fail."

"Your not a quitter coral face, come on I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to walk around and clear my head before I start having nightmares about equations attacking me."

"I've had that dream before let's go."

We soon made our way to 's office. We heard voices as we stood in front of the door. I soon made out as Grover and . They were clearly bickering.

"Sir, what can we do that kindly one found them. Plus she brought a friend, they clearly know who they are," Grover said

"I know but I think that Megan and Percy need to grow up before they can go," stated. I had to clamp my hand on top of Percy's mouth to keep him from gasping. I needed to know more.

"Or till they die. You know what happened last time, I can't mess up. I know that they might not seem like much but I think their both special. You saw the way Megan fought she isn't just a simple daughter of Aphrodite like you thought. They probably think that they stole it. She came right before the winter solstice. What will we do when the summer solstice comes?" A daughter of what? Summer and winter what?

"I know your concerns Grover but try to keep them out of trouble. When Megan came you didn't realize who she was until the incident. Just try to keep them together. Lets just wait this summer and see what happens. Like you said they both fought well they can both probably survive another year."

With that Percy dropped his book and soon we saw a large shadow over the window on the door. I grabbed Percy and the book and I shoved them in a nearby closet. We both didn't say a word as we saw the large shadow right in front of the door. I could just make out a bow and knew that whatever that was it was clearly armed with a bow and quiver. I heard clopping and heard a little longer just to make sure.

We practically ran towards our dorms we went to his to try and talk things out. Sadly Grover was their acting as if he's been their the whole time. How did he beat us here he practically limps around the whole day.

"Hey guys, so where have you been?"

"Oh...the...um,"Percy tried to come up with a lie.

"We were in the courtyard. I was trying to help Percy prepare for the finals. Then we had lil race to see who would come here first." I can lie so smoothly that some times it scares me.

"Oh so what where you studying," Grover asked.

"We were studying Latin and mythology. You know anything about it Percy could use all the help he can get." I said.

"No, um I probably know as much as you," Grover stated. I noticed that his voice got a lil higher.

"Huh, are you alright. You know if you know anything you can come to us. Were friends right, and friends don't keep big secrets. So tell me is anything bothering you." I said.

"Okay, no I'm alright no secrets. I'm just a lil stressed out because you guys are leaving I guess." Grover said a little to quickly.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm going to go back to my dorm get some sleep and you guys should too. Good luck to the both of you. Night,"I say leaving. Grover is definitely is getting a little to protective. Mr. Brunner said keep them out of trouble, what kind of trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: all rights go towards Rick Riordan.**

Lost Chapter Eight

That night all I could think about was what am I, my own mother told me I was special but what type of special. A good where I was unique or a bad where I was going to need to go to the madhouse. Although strange things has happened in where I would put myself in the madhouse. I get so confused when I talk about this or even at thought. All I could do was ponder a bunch of questions that I can't even ask. Because the people who might actually know the answer, I can't ask because then I had to admit that I eavesdropped.

Next morning I went threw the whole day with finals I think I at least passed passed most of them with a C's and a few B's. The final test was Latin with . I felt slightly strange sitting in front of a man who I suppose just decided my destiny. By not taking me who knows where. When he looks at me I don't return the favor. I try and focus on my test and I feel that even under the circumstances I still did pretty well. Even if I'm a good student I still have trouble. When I'm done Percy and I are called up by .

"I think it's a good thing that the both of you are leaving Yancy you're special in a way that you don't know," he said.

"Yeah, I bet you know. You want to know something I'm sorry if you failed your job to educate me. Your right I shouldn't come back to Yancy and maybe ,which I hope not, I will look back to this time and say you know what this man thought me, that I should just give up and just walk away from my problems." With what I just said I walked back to my dorm and packed my things.

Soon it was time to leave another school permanently. I met up with Percy and Grover outside. We hailed a cab and rode to the bus station. When we got on the greyhound I noticed that Grover was more jumpy than usual. He eyed everyone and acted like a detective trying to find the serial killer. I didn't know why I mean we've gotten on this greyhound on our way to Yancy why does it matter now. When the bus broke down it didn't add to my already cheery mood. Grover got even more jumpy as if expecting something to attack us. Especially when we saw across the highway and we noticed these three old ladies in a fruit stand knitting the worlds largest sock. When the middle one cut the string I felt a light pain in the pit of my stomach. All of this seemed ordinary but also very dangerous.  
When the bus was fixed Grover questioned us about what we saw and we explained about the cutting of the string. Grover had a face that looked like we just told him his mom just died. He gave us a card that said

'Grover Underwood'  
Protector  
Camp Half-Blood  
888-888-8888

"Camp Hal..."Percy asked but Grover cut him off.

When the bus ride was over Grover had to use it and made us promise to stay here. Like always, Percy and I didn't listen. I just felt as if I couldn't trust Grover anymore. He was acting way too strange even for me, take it from a girl who thinks her antique blue bracelet can turn into an ax. Percy tried to hail a cab but they just drove right past him. I said let me show you how to do it. Just by standing next to the street three cabs pulled by.

I turned and smirked at Percy.

"How do you do that," he ask in aw.

"Being a girl has its perks," I reply.

"Hey, what are we going to do, I mean we can't stay home all summer, will end up killing Gabe and I was planning to going to prison after high school," I said

"For what." He said still laughing.

"Oh, probably insanity. "

"Then I might just go to. "

All too soon the ride was over and I was soon going to have to get my lung sanitized. We end walking into one of Gabes little poker parties.

"Got cash," he asked.

"We don't have any," Percy said.

"You paid the driver probably got some change." Percy threw ten bucks on the table.

"I hope you loose." Percy says leaving the room.

"Hey your report card came in you might want to be nice. What are you staring at, girly?"

"How is it that you know where to get money but yet your to lazy to make some," I say.

"Watch it I can easily kick you out of my home."

"Last I checked I paid rent here because who knows what you did to the rent money that Sally gave you. Honestly do you think Sally will kick me out. She sees me as family."

I leave the presence of Gabe and go meet up with Percy. We just sit their not saying much. I hate how much smell-G ruins Percy's mood. He's been mostly happy but ever since we came home he's grouchy. Even if I try to talk to him now he'll just snap at me. I hear the door open and know Sally is home. How she got stuck with smelly is beyond me.

Sally walks into the room with a bag I'm sure is full of blue free samples. Just for us. Sally starts saying how we were going to the beach and staying in a lil old cabin. I remember staying their once with them. It was kind of old but it was nice to be alone from everything. It's calm and peaceful. I remember getting out of the water once and I immediately dried up. I remember feeling as if the sun had hugged me and left me warm. Sadly that thought was destroyed when smelly came in and said something about bean dip and Sally mentioning the trip.

They had a small argument in the end we got to go soon after Sally was done cooking for him. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, I ended up cooking as well and even though I felt the need to 'accidentally' mix the salt with baking soda I didn't. Although I did make sure to make the salsa extra spicy. When I told Percy he made sure to drink all the water and milk while I shut of the water to the all the sinks ,and shower. If he wanted water they either had to drink from the toilet or go to the deli.  
When we were finally done I got my whole luggage because I didn't trust smelly with it so I took it. He specifically told us not to get a scratch on his car. I knew that if a seagull pooped on his car, he'd find a way to blame it on Percy and I. Before I knew it I was intoxicated with the salty smell of the ocean. We did the usual routine of cleaning and getting the spiders out. It was nice change from the big city. The natural beauty reminding me of Tennessee before my mom...too soon. Sadly the water was to cold to enjoy for Percy but I found it quite warm. I ended up swimming while Percy watched with jealousy. I ended up drying quickly and washed up. The fire was nice and toasty as we finished the rest of the free samples. Percy brought up his father and for once Sally spoke to him talking about a place. For some reason my brain thought back about Grover, does Sally know why this whole we might die next year type of chiz. Even if I never met Percy's dad he seemed like the shadow of a great man. Their had to be a reason why Sally fell in love with him.

When I went to sleep that night I dreamt an eagle and a horse fighting. Bellow them I heard a dark voice saying 'yes, my children, keep fighting.' It then got darker and the voice was talking to me 'Join me girl you can be a great ruler. Convince the boy, rule with me'. After that I jolted awake to a pounding on the door. It was Grover only he had furry legs. Im dreaming I thought, but something tells me its not. I put on my brown military boots and my large rain coat. Something told me to bring my purse so I did. I kept hearing loud noises as Grover told Sally it was time. We got in Gabes car and we drove to who knows where.

"Percy your father wanted you go to this place since you were born," Sally tried to explain.

"Take me where," Percy asked.

"A summer camp," she answered.

"Then why am I here," I asked.

"Because your mother wanted you to come as well," she said.

"What's so special about this camp? Why is Grover half barn animal? Why..." I didn't get a chance to finish before we were blown of course. Somehow I didn't die.

The car was in a ditch, everyone was okay except Grover who looked half dead. I then heard it again a noise I soon opened the door on my side that wasn't in the mud. When I got out of the car I became a leader.

"Everyone out! NOW."I ordered.

"You guys see that pine over their. It's the border. Run over their and don't stop till you reach the house you understand me."Sally said.

"Let me carry Grover I'm faster."I said. I ended up carrying Grover firemen style and started running with Sally and Percy at me tail. I then saw the beast that sniffed the car. It had the head of a bull and the body of a wrestler. I might be able to take him on if it was just me. I then see something flying in the distance and I know is not far behind. Why did you have to be unconscious Grover.

"It's sight and hearing is horrible it relies on smell soon it'll know where we are run," Sally said.

I started getting tired as the hill got steeper. "Yeah tell that to ," I say breathless.

"Okay kids when the bull charges get dodge it at the last second, alright."

"Carry Grover over the border ill try to keep them busy as long as I can, I'm faster," I say.

"No I'll keep them busy I can't even cross the bor.." She isn't allowed to finish before the bull grabs her. Before my very eyes she turns to into a gold dust. I drop Grover and prepare to fight. I'm soon carried up into the air by the winged hag.

"Where to know child," she screeched. I soon realized that she had both my arms and legs in a tight hold. I saw Percy fighting the other monster I had to help him and Grover. I couldn't possibly get out of her hold. At that very moment I felt useless like most of the time in my life. I've gone this far and I wont let my friends suffer from my stupidity. With that emotion is how I ended up burning the beast hands. She let go and I was a few hundred feet up. I ended up shooting an arrow at her from a bow an quiver that I knew somehow also came from my bracelet. I ended up doing a role in which you land on your hands and role onto your feet.  
I noticed that Percy was up on his feet looking a little fazed. He looked as if he would pass out any second. I easily cached him. We then picked up Grover and half dragged and half carried him to the top of the hill. I soon saw the large farm house and walked towards it. I started shaking slightly feeling the affects of hypothermia. As I reached the door Percy knocked before falling to the floor. Sadly I was tired both emotionally and physically from the events of the day.

The door opened and I saw a girl about my age with blond princess curls and grey eyes. The man next to her was no other than . Soon everything clicked Sally and Grover knew about this place. This place is called Camp Half Blood. If I have my facts straight half blood means demigod is it possible that all the stories are true. Am I a demigod.  
My thoughts are stopped by the girl saying "it's him he's the one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Lost Chapter Nine

"He's who, can you help us because I have two passed out guys who are starting to get heavy,"I say with a grunt.

The girl takes Grover while I take Percy up some stairs and into a room. While I'm going up the stairs I see a guy with a bunch of eyes but he doesn't faze me at all. Guess I immune to surprise now.  
We soon let some kids take care of Percy. When I go back to the living room I'm starting to get a little shivery. The girl hands me a blanket and a warm cup of something. It taste like moms home made Danish.

"Megan, can you tell me what happened out their," asked.

"Not much to say, wanted revenge as well as Persephone's son. I thought we killed those things and done," I replied in a slightly hard tone. I still didn't know if I could trust but I knew he might just tell who exactly I am.

"Megan, I know we got off on the wrong foot when you left Yancy. You and Percy are..." I cut in.

"Demigods. Are we honestly the only reason you went to school with Grover our protector. I know that even if you think of me as nothing more than a Aphrodite daughter, know that I'm not dumb enough to not see what's in front of me."

"We normally start with a video explains everything but I see you already figure out on your own."

"So this is a camp, but clearly not the average summer camp. So what do we do here?"

"Will show you tomorrow with Percy. Just a couple of first things. One, call me Chiron. That's my real name. Two, names are a powerful thing be careful when saying them. Three, this is the safest place for demigods so don't be afraid. Fourth, no electronics do you have anything on you right now."

"No I was taken off electronics a year ago by my parents. Could I take a shower before the real affects of hypothermia come in."

I'm showed to a room that I imagine I would be staying in for the night. I shower rather quickly and found an orange t-shirt that said 'camp half blood'. I look around in my purse to find its full of my clothes. Even if its small I think it's enchanted. I find my soft cotton pants along with my moms letter. Open it when you're safest. Chiron said this is the safest place for some one like me. I open it. It reads.

'_Dear Megan,  
Megan by now you have arrived at Camp Half Blood and know that you just past the first test. Their will be a lot of monster that will want to hurt you. Don't think that just because your new to be pushed around. Use all that you have learned in the last twelve years. I'm sorry that I robed you of your childhood. I just needed to prepared you for this camp. Their are people their who will tease you because your new. Trust your instincts, their what kept you alive so far. Accept what you are and know that your more. Trust Chiron and Percy. I hope you remember that poem I told you just before I died. It's a quest my dear and just follow it like a list. Don't tell anyone for now but know that it might take your whole life to complete. You will know when to take each step.  
Stay strong my lil ray of light,  
Mom.  
(p.s don't allow anyone to read this and I love you.)_

My mom knew. I wonder who my father is. As I lay in bed I toss and turn.I decide to check on Percy. I watch as the girl feeds something to Percy.

"What is that," I asked.

"Ambrosia it's a god food," she answered.

"If you don't mind I'd actually like to call you by your name and not you or girl." I'm usually good at breaking the ice.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Just so you don't think I'm a dumb blond. To be honest I rather have dark hair. "

"Annabeth, to be honest I wouldn't take you as dumb."

"You don't." She says looking at me as if I might be lying.

"No by the way you acted you seemed as if this is everyday stuff. Meaning you've been here for a long time. I suppose you're more of a respected person here, maybe even a leader."

"Wow, how did you get all that."

"We'll your necklace and only expects the best so yeah, I guess my brain is just high wired to look life as a puzzle. I mean I use the pieces available then I know how to get the missing pieces."

"Do you know what's going to happen on the summer solstice? Do you know what was stolen?"

"Um well," I think back to my dream. The sky and the sea. The horse and the eagle. Poseidon and Zeus. The dark voice. I also remember Chiron saying that names are very powerful. "The sky and the sea lord. Their fighting because of what was stolen. They think it was Percy and I. That would explain why Chiron asked me why I had just come to Yancy right after the winter solstice."

"Okay so do you think you can figure out this puzzle."

"Well, clearly whatever was stolen must be returned by the the summer solstice. I imagine that whatever was stolen was something big to be causing this much trouble. A weapon maybe? Z has bolts and P has tridents."

"I think your on to something gods can't steal each others powers but their children can't. That would explain why their blaming you and Percy. Olympus is in New York on the top I the Empire State Building."

I give her a puzzled look.

"Chiron will explain it tomorrow."

"Anyway, if you have a room of angry people, you get fights and arguments. With that you get...war."

"I think your right, it wouldn't be the first time and then the gods will have to choose a side."

"Not just them us too. Were the only ones that can fight with the gods. No wonder Chiron won't say a thing. Maybe it's best if we keep this theory to ourselves."

"Agreed. You know I wouldn't be surprised if you were a daughter of Athena also." I smile.

"Thanks. So can I trust you."

"I guess. I'm usually not very good at making friends but your easy to talk too."

"Friends it is." With that I leave back to my room and go to sleep. Again I have a strange dream. I'm in a cave like area with a large dark hole in the center that looks like it might never end. I don't know where I am but something tells me I shouldn't be here. What I hear this time,scared me a bit, the voice seamed much more dangerous. 'Convince him' it repeated. I woke with a start an I saw the wall clock stating it was eight thirty. I had never woken up that late only on Sundays but other days I'm up by five thirty. I soon get dressed in gray skinny jeans, my brown military boots from last night and my orange camp half blood shirt. I put my hair up showing my neck and slightly muscular arms. I'm glad that I brought my purse even if I look a lil girly it had my clothes in it. I went down the stairs and saw that no one was in the living room. I went out the front door and noticed the fairly large porch that clearly went all around.

I went towards one side and was greeted by Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and a guy I had never seen. Chiron is in his wheel chair next to the man and Grover is sitting next to him. Annabeth is sitting on the porch railing. He had a hawaiian tiger shirt. Even at the sight I knew he was off a much higher ground than me and that he would like to be respected.

"Sorry I'm up late," I say sitting down on the table.

"What time are you usually up by," Grover asked his voice coming a little shaky.

"Five thirty. That's beside the point, your a satyr," I say.

"Yeah," is all he says.

"Megan, how much of this do you understand," Chiron asks.

"If all this is true then the greek gods exist and I'm one of their many children. Half god, half mortal. Their probably here in the United States, they must travel with western civilization," I say looking him straight in the eye.

"All that is true, you did pay attention in my class," Chiron said with a slight chuckle.

"Megan what's your weapon of choice," Annabeth asks.

"Um, when I fight monsters at least four times now and I've mainly used an ax. Last night was the only time I actually used a bow an arrow. My weapon usually only appears when I need it. It comes from my bracelet." I begin showing them my silver bracelet with four aqua rocks. Each equally decorated by a slight trim around them.

"Well theirs four rocks so I imagine theirs four weapons. Try a sword," Annabeth said.

"Alright," I say. I close my eyes and focus on a sword. I imagine it in my right hand. When I open my eyes I see it the same bronze from my ax and arrows. It's around three feet long and it feels perfect. Not to heavy not to light just right. "Well looks like I do have a sword."

"That's celestial bronze it can only be found on mount Olympus. The only bronze capable of destroying monsters at least for some time," Annabeth explained.

Were interrupted by a boy with bronze hair and blue eyes. He had breast plate on. He gave me an easy smile. "Chiron the boy from last night is up I left him in a chair in the front porch."

"Grover please give Percy a glass of nectar and try to explain everything lightly then bring him over here,"Chiron said. I stood my ground knowing that this conversation is not over.

"Chiron I know that I'm half blood but honestly what is this place," I ask.

"This is probably the safest place on earth for someone like you. Here you train to kill monsters like a kindly one and to go on quest. Although their very few a demigod will take two friends to do a dangerous job for the gods," he said.

"Does it say something as to what your suppose to do like a poem or a checklist?"

"A prophecy my dear. How did you get that?"

Before he can ask more Percy comes with Grover.

"Sleep well sleeping beauty," I asked. He gave me a slight glare. "Okay, just trying to lighten the mood no need to give me a death glare,"

"Sorry alright maybe I'm just a little mad that I don't know, my mom died," he retorted. I felt slightly mad at him.

"Annabeth why don't you go make sure their cabin is ready," Chiron said. She looked at Percy, then the horn and said, "you drool when you sleep."

"Your not the only one that lost a mother you know," I said. I was ready to just follow Annabeth when Chiron asked me to sit.  
He then does a much more complicated explanation. Percy is not so open minded like me. Everything goes well until Percy insults Mr.D.

"Wait who's you father," Percy asked.

"Zeus," Mr.D said.

"Your a god," Percy said as if he thought it was a big joke. They soon starred at each other. Mr.D eyes where clearly full of untold dark stories.

"Sorry," He said weakly.

"Sorry, sir," Mr.D said.

"Alright Percy, Megan let me show you around," Chiron said.  
As he got out of his wheelchair Chiron became a white stallion with only his upper body at the neck of the horse body. He's a centaur. We follow Chiron making sure to stay at his side. I'm still mad at Percy but were both new we need to stick together. When Chiron shows us the volleyball court we both get some stares. I feel like if I've grown second head, this prompted me to walk taller. I may be new but I'm not weak. We see the armory, the arena, the mess hall and the stables. Which Chiron did not appreciate at all. We then came to twelve cabins.

Each one was different. One was red with barb wire and a wild hogs head on top of the entry, Ares. One was decorated with swans and pink curtains, Aphrodite. One was bright gold that hurt my eyes slightly, Apollo. Their were two cabins in the end of the U shaped cabins. Both looked deserted but were made bigger and prouder than the others, Zeus and Hera. Percy took a peek in one that was large and had sea foam like walls, clearly Poseidon. Chiron walks us to cabin that looks fairly like a regular summer camp cabin. Their was one of those hospital signs on top of the doorway. Hermes cabins god of travel and thief's, oh what joy. Annabeth was going to introduce us to the cabin while Chiron had said he needed to teach a class of archery.

Percy walked in before me and completely fell on the floor. I gave him my hand and practically lifted him off the floor. I knew I probably embraced him more that I, a girl, had lifted a boy. I looked at the room before me all sad faces. I had a few ideas as to why the cabin was packed.

"Megan and Percy meet Hermes cabin," Annabeth said.

"Regular or undetermined," someone asked.

"Undetermined, both of us," I said. I felt out of place. I got a few negatives sounds.

"Hey, this is Hermes cabin we welcome all new comers," a boy said around maybe eighteen. He was clearly a leader. He was fit and handsome only not my type. Something in me told me not to trust him. He offered me a hand shake and I took it. I have a strong hold and shake his hand firmly. "Strong hold, nice for sword fighting," he complimented. I glanced towards Annabeth and saw she was a lil mad, clearly she had a thing for him. "I mean if you can even use one."

"What makes you think I can't," I question giving him my best glare.

"Oh well your clearly an Aphrodite daughter," he stated like it was clear as day. Their were a few kids who laughed. I hate seeming weak.

"Well swordsman, call me when you need your behind kicked." He grabs my wrist as I try to leave the cabin.

"First off my name is Luke and you know what I'd like to see you try." I elbow him in the gut and then flip him over my head and on to the floor. He lands with a groan.

"I tried and succeeded." I try to walk away when he grabs my ankle and tries to trip me but I do a front flip, land on both feet. As I walk out the door I notice that a lot of the cabin has shocked faces while some had smirks. Luke was already on his feet looking a little flushed. I walk until Percy and Annabeth called after me. I stopped in my tracks. I turn an face them.

"What was that," Annabeth questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be hated by the whole cabin," I said thinking of my actions.

"What are you talking about the people in their are praising the floor you walk on. Your respected and more liked than me," Percy said.

"You didn't answer my question what was that," Annabeth continued.

"Gymnastics, I've taken them since I was one. Then I do a lot of sports so I'm strong, I guess. I needed something to keep my ADHD in check" I say.

"I want you on my capture the flag team you'd be perfect," she said. We make our way to the dock on the lake while Annabeth tells us a little more about camp half blood. Soon enough were interrupted by a girl wearing camouflage with three other girls behind her. They looked big and tough. I can tell their not very fast so that might be my advantage in case things get ugly.

"Hey wise girl, who's the runts," she asked.

"This is Megan and Percy. Megan and Percy this is Clarisse daughter of Ares," Annabeth introduced.

"Like the war god," Percy asked.

"Got a problem with it,"Clarisse spited back.

"Don't you have spears to clean, Clarisse," Annabeth said.

"I'm going to cream you at capture the flag," Clarisse said.

"gəʊ για τάρταρος," Annabeth said which I think meant go to Tartarus.

"Well then we have a little welcome present for the lil runts," Clarisse says. Percy gives his horn to Annabeth while he gets ready to fight. Clarisse gets him by the neck collar. I immediately push her off him and I prepare myself for a fight. "Didn't expect much nerve from you, aww let me guess is he your lil boyfriend."

"Mess with my friends and I'll rip you into pieces and throw them into Tartarus," I say in my warning voice giving her a look that makes if looks could kill true. Like always people don't see me as a threat, sadly they always realize their mistake when its too late.

"Grab her," Clarisse growls. Soon her three lil friends come towards me. Two of them grab either one of my arms while the third one punches me in the gut. I'm momentarily in pain. "I thought so, all talk and no punch."

Clarisse then grabs Percy again and takes him to where I think the girls bathroom is, oh god. Next time the third girl come near me I kick her straight in the jaw. I do a back flip to get my arms out of the other two girls hold. I end up going over the dock and grab the fence. I do a flip easily using the piece of wood as one of my gymnastic poles. I end up doing two front flips. I see Annabeth watching me. "Help Percy, I can take care of myself," I say as one of Ares kids tries to punch me in the face but I dodge. Annabeth seemed to remember what happened to Luke and assumed that Percy wasn't the best fighter.

I realized that two of the three girls had swords while the other one was defenseless. Soon enough my sword from earlier appeared in my right hand. They got a little tense when they saw my sword but they figure it was a bluff. One came running straight at me sword raised. When are swords clashed we fought for a bit but I managed for her to loose her grip and the sword went for a swim. I lashed at her with the side of a sword and because we were so close to the dock edge I ended up throwing her in the lake. The girl that didn't have a weapon pounced on me and I lost my grip on my sword. She was on top of me. She tried punching me but I kept moving. I ended up rolling on top of her and made a run for my sword. Only that she grabbed my ankle and I fell on my back. She tried to get on top of me again but this time I kicked her with both feet on her stomach with enough force to throw her in the lake. I grabbed my sword and I knew that the final girl was going to be more difficult.

Are swords clashed and I felt as if I was in my fencing class, only more deadly. She ended up pointing the tip of her sword at my neck. I felt slightly defenseless but I had an idea. I used my sword and the real battle began. I used my sword to stop her slashes. When our swords clashed between us I lifted my hand to get an upper hand. Finally after a lot of dodging, slashing, and spinning I managed to take her sword and put it behind her neck while mine pointed towards her neck. I had won, I gave her sword back. I soon saw a large group of teens surrounding us. Some where shocked, others smirked and a few had envy in their eyes. I ran threw the crowd to go to the girls bathroom.

When I got their I saw Clarisse dripping wet. I walked in the doorway and I saw water coming towards me. I raised my hand and the water evaporated. When I turned my hand into a fist, the vapor became a cloud. When I let my hand go the water in the cloud came pouring down. I then noticed Annabeth all wet as well as the rest of the room, while Percy was completely dry. Annabeth just looked at us, something told me that she had never seen anything like that. I then saw a spark in her silver eyes, she had a plan. "I want you both on my capture the flag team," she finally said. Something was off I felt it in my gut.

When we left the bathroom I still had my sword at hand. The crowd that had seen me fight the three Ares kids where still their. They clapped for me. It felt some what nice. I was at a place where I could show my strength and not be judged. When Chiron came I had an idea as to what he was going to say. "I know I might be new here but you still expect me to be the best," I said. Remembering what he had said when I got to Yancy.

"Actually, I was going to say keep up the good work. Now all of back to your activities. You can mingle later," Chiron said.  
Soon the crowd disappeared and Percy had told me what happened. All in all Clarisse got what she deserved. Revenge is sweet even with stinky toilet water. I still couldn't believe that Percy somehow controlled the water. Maybe he was more than he seemed. At least this had gotten him to be respected more. Some girls even told me how they would love to have me as their half sister.

When dinner arrived we followed Hermes into the pavilion where their where twelve tables. I was practically siting in the air while I tried to enjoy my meal. I found out that we have to put part of our meal into a fire-pit as offering to the gods. I gave my father part of my pasta. 'Dad, if your listening to me please show me who you are. I don't want to be like the kids in Hermes cabin. I want to know who I am and who're my half-siblings. Please, if you ever loved my mother help me. She died for me to get here. Don't let her death be meaningless.' I finished my prayer and ate my dinner in silence.

I was shown to a large fire pit that changed depending on how we singed. After sometime I let go and started singing along actually smiling. I felt generally happy for once. Soon the whole camp stopped singing while I continued. I felt awkward feeling all theirs eyes on me. Soon I noticed that they weren't looking at me but something over me. I looked up and saw a golden sun glowing over my head. In that moment my prayer was answered.

My father was Apollo god of music, healing, prophecy, and the sun.


	10. Authors Note

**A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while. promise from know on I'll post at least every Saturday with school. Um I posted a few pictures of what Megan would look like. If you see her as a baby and ask why is her hair light ill explain in time. When I saw her teen photo I thought that's it, that's Megan. If you wonder howMegan singing voice look up Megan Nicole on YouTube. Yes she's an actual person I really liked her when I started this story so it kinda just fit. Anyway it might take till tomorrow before the pictures are posted, don't really know. I luv all the people that have read this. I feel special when I get and email saying that this story has been added to their favorites. **


	11. Chapter 10 preview

**Disclaimer: I wish I had written the Percy Jackson series but sadly Rick gets all the credit. I'm sorry a bout this being around a month since I published mainly because I am in eight grade so its kinda hard to keep up with my ton load of homework sadly this only a preview. Ive had a little bit of writers block I mean I know what I want to write I just can't put it into words. I will post Megan's prophecy after this and it might tell you whats coming up. And now on tot the long preview. **

Lost chapter ten preview:

I sit on the cement bench surrounding the giant fire pit. I'm momentarily in shock. I look towards Percy. He had mix emotions anger, envy, jealousy, surprise meant, and over all confusion. Chiron said my name and how Ive been chosen by my father. My mind turned itself back on and I walked towards the section of Apollos. Sadly the group was sectioned right next to Ares cabin. Great more fighting.

My now half brothers and sisters had the same basic features. Bronze hair and blue eyes with tanned muscular bodies. I felt as if I didn't belong my hair was too dark and although my eyes where blue they were bolder but at least I had a tan and slight masculine body. I sat down in the front row not feeling much to talk or sing. I noted that the boy I saw earlier was sitting next to me. He gave me a reassuring smile.  
After the camp fire I followed my group towards the Apollo cabin. Inside everything had a light gold tint to it. The bunks were nice and clean. Their were even a bunch of instruments in a corner. It was definitely nicer than Hermes cabin, poor Percy.

"Welcome to cabin #7, also known as Apollos cabin. My name is Lee Fletcher, and I'm head counselor in this cabin," the boy from earlier who I now know as Lee. We stood in front of a group of eleven other teens.

"Hi everyone," I said.

"Hey," everyone said back.

"So, what do Apollos do, other than archery and healing," I asked.

"We train," someone said.

"Okay anyway, this is Will, Maya, Beth, Diana, David, John, Harold, Lesley, Luis, Thomas, and Tylea," Lee said.

"Well nice to meet you all I hope we can all get along and maybe I can learn all your names by the end of the week," I said.

"Did you really flipped Luke over," Maya asked.

"Um, oh, swordsman yeah, we had this little tif," I said.

"How did you learn how to fight," Harold said.

" I don't know, I guess maybe sports," I answered. I'm grateful that mom put me in all those classes or I'd be toast right now.

"Most Apollos are alright with swords but you fought like an Ares kid," Lee said.

"I think you mean I fought with Ares kids, besides I don't usually fight with swords I use an ax mainly," I say.

"You should be honored at least people won't mess with you, we should all get some sleep. Maya, David, John, and Diana you'll take night shift in the infirmary. Megan I don't know what time your up by but here in the Apollos we wake up at six-thirty every morning," Lee said.

I gasp. "What luxury I'm usually up before five-thirty," I say with a fake face of amazement. I get a few chuckles.

"Funny you'll fit right in, you get the bunk over Tylea's'. Tylea you will show Megan around tomorrow and you will talk," Lee said. She simply nodded. She had the same basic basic features as the rest of the Apollos. I was taller than her, by a couple inches.

"Hi I'm Megan and you must be my half-sister Tylea," I say raising my arm to shake her hand. Her hold is loose, I can tell she's a very timid person.

"Hi. I'm really shy at first but once you get to know me you won't get me to shut up," Tylea said. I laugh.

"Alright then, well I seem really sweet at first but if you hurt someone I care about you are pretty much labeling yourself dead meat," I say. She starts laughing.

"Funny," she says.

"I'm not kidding I will rip someone's face off if they mess with my friends." She stares at me and then figures something out.

"I'm cool with having a sociopath as a sister."

"Great because I need someone to help get rid off a body or two." Tylea can't seem to tell if I'm kidding or not so I say. "I'm kidding." She starts laughing.

"Well get some shut eye we rise with the sun here."

"Where do I change."

"Theirs a small bathroom for changing right their." I notice a door of to the side. I knock and enter. It's not really a bathroom more like a powder-room. I quickly change into some shorts and a tank-top. When I leave the small room I notice that most are sleeping. I go towards my bed and stare out my window. I see the lake.

How could everything change so much? I mean just last night I was eating s'mores with Percy and Sally. Enjoying life, I knew that I shouldn't have left my guard down. You think after loosing my mom I'd think twice about things being normal. I guess I will never learn. That night I have more of a vision instead of a dream. I'm in the cave again but this time I'm not suppose too. I hear the same dark voice from before but this time it wasn't alone.

"What news do you bring me of our special guest," the dark voice said.

"I think he's here but he didn't come alone. The girl was an Apollo but she looked different. I don't really see why you care so much about her. I admit she's a good fighter but nothing more. I don't know I'll keep an eye on them. Then Olympus will be once more in our grasp and all the gods will pay for their deeds," the other voice says sounding familiar.

"I told you if we get her on our side and the boy this war is ours. Megan is..." That's when I just startle awake. Maybe Annabeths and I theory turned out to be true. Theirs going to be a war and gods vs whatever wants us on their side.

I look out my window and find out its around maybe six am. I should get dressed before everyone else. I get up and very quietly head towards the powder-room. I change into some high-wasted denim short shorts, black boot converse, a black tank-top with a floral jacket. I decided to leave my hair down, it was wavy and natural. I put on my butter bees balm. I looked girly but so what I honestly didn't care how I looked as long as I seemed presentable. By the time I'm done most of the cabin is already up. They all gave me a few stares, I guess they didn't expect to be girly. Maybe they didn't expect me to be up so early.  
I walk over to Tylea who seams to be already awake.

"Their isn't a uniform is their," I ask.

"No, not really. To be honest I thought you were a tomboy. The way you dressed yesterday, I thought you've been here for years. I mean you walked without hesitation," she said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Let me get dressed and then well go head over to breakfast. Lucky for you we have the same schedule as Hermes so you can talk to your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

"The guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. What his name, Percy."

I laugh a lil ,"oh, Percy's not my boyfriend, he's me best friend."

"Mmhhmm, that's how all relationships start out, you better make your move before I think of taking him."

"Tylea, no I don't like him anywhere like that, I love him as a brother. I'm sure he thinks the same way."

"Whatever you say, by the way I'm shipping it Mercy, omg that is so cute." I laugh.

"Okay then do whatever I honestly don't care. Where brother and sister, end of story."

"But-"

"End of story."

After are lil argument we met up in pavilion for breakfast. I had eggs, bacon and cubed fruit. I gave my father the bacon, mainly because I don't think I can eat meat without throwing up. The smell of the Minotaur was to much for me. I gave a silent thanks to my father for choosing me so quickly. As I sat back down I managed to catch Percy's glance. He looked tired but kinda mad. He dropped his gaze it kinda hurt. I wonder why he always acts like this. Maybe he feels lesser than me but that still doesn't give him a right to envy me. He should be happy for me, we both lost are families and I guess I kinda found mine.

After breakfast we went right into the arena. Lucky me swordsman's the teacher. He's saying something about how the edge of the sword is the strongest. I pay a bit of attention but then move towards Percy.

"Hey," I start. He doesn't answer. "Look, be mad at me but it isn't my fault. Your father will choose you."

"How do you know? How can you possibly know who my father is," he asks.

"I don't, but if your father is anything like Sally said he will choose you. He seemed like a great guy who loved you." I turn my attention back to the class before I get skewered. I'm actually learning quite a few good pointers. Like how you can use a shield to expose your enemy and skewer them. I can actually imagine a few good ways on how to add some of my gymnastic moves.

"Hey, Megan why don't you show me why people are talking how you took down three Ares girls. Let me worn you I'm the best swordsman here. Don't worry I won't hold back," Luke said.

"Neither will I," I say back.

"Well choose your sword."  
"No thanks I got my own." I immediately have my trusty celestial bronze sword. I know take full beauty of it. It's around three feet long. The blade is about four inches wide and slightly rounded. The handle fits perfectly with my finger tips. Right at the edge where the handle and the blade it reads 'Αμυντας' meaning defender.

I look at Luke and notice his blade is longer and it looks heavier. I prepare in a fighting stance. He makes the first move but I easily dodge by moving my blade to shield me. I then slash at him an the edge of the blade hits the side of his sword. I have upper strength right know I move my blade and side step. I'm know behind him and I hit the butt of my sword to his back. He then slashes at me and creates a small cut on my stomach. It stings but nothing deadly. We then start fighting like fencers. I add spins and dodge trying to get the upper hand but he's definitely being causes. He jabs towards my neck but I simply bend my legs at around a ninety degree. I trip him with my foot, I dash his sword out of his hand grab it in midair and imbed the two swords points into the ground making a 'X' with Luke's head in between them. I wipe the sweat on my forehead with the back of my arm and wish I had a ponytail. Out of good sportsmanship I take out both swords and help Luke up. I then hand him his sword handle first. I then hear clapping and cheering.

"Not bad but you still need practice," Luke says.

"Not so bad yourself although I could do without the small cut in my abdomen. Nothing deadly but I should still have it cleaned and bandaged," I say. I make my sword disappear and head over to get a bottle of water. Luke pores some water on his head. I notice that Percy does the same.

"Okay Jackson, your up," Luke says. The fight only last for about a minute but Percy gets Luke's sword right out of his hand. I had never seen Percy fight with a sword so I'm surprised at how good he was. They then try again but this time Percy wasn't so lucky. He did good but he didn't win and I this where real he'd be dead. I walk over to him with a bottle of water.

"You did awesome," I say.

"Yeah well I didn't do as good as you," he said.

"How can you compare yourself to me? I mean my own mother put me in gymnastics and karate to prepare me for this. I've practically trained the last twelve years of my life. My body is used to the physical demand. My muscles are strong and healthy. Not to be rude but your kinda lazy. Lazy vs training for five years is a lot. Even with your crazy battle reflexes. You didn't see yourself you were amazing."

"Your right."

"I'm mostly right."

"Mostly, not always."

"I'm Megan my word is law." We both laugh.

"Tell you what I won't be mad at you. If you teach me around a sword and how to fight."

"Sounds like a deal."

(A/N I just to write an important thing that goes day by day so just go with it. Their official first day at camp was Sunday so just a few days till capture the flag on Friday.)

MONDAY:

When we went to the rock-wall it was at lest twenty feet tall. It was kinda like a regular climbing wall except their where falling boulders. Falling lava and everything was moving you'd have to jump, duck, and dodge. In other words it was a gymnast dream. Standing at the bottom of it the thing was a little less than tree times taller than me. (Kinda imagine the thing in where Percy and Clarisse go heat to head in the sea of monsters. Except in rock form with lava and rocks.)

Climbing this thing was like orientation you had to climb it. Everyone in camp has at least once. I look to my side and see that Percy looks a little nervous. I swallow deeply in hopes that I don't die.  
I grab on to a rock and start climbing. As I'm barely six feet up I see a boulder. I quickly move to the side and begin to climb once more. I then notice these stick things at least two feet long that pop in and out at specific times at least nine seconds before closing and and opening one on top of it. Their around five feet apart and kinda go in a zigzag motion it's meant to hit people in the gut but I can probably use them to my advantage.

I wait for the time when the one in front of me pops out and I hold on, swing my legs, wait eight seconds before letting go. Using the joint of my knees I hold on to the one on my right. I do the same process except I swing from my knees and grab to the next one with my hands and so on. In no time at all I reach the top. My siblings congratulate me for making it my first time climbing the wall. Clarisse was also there she didn't seem happy to see me uninjured or even singed from the lava.

I notice that Percy was a good three yards from the top. He was having a little trouble. Thats when I saw the lava closing in on him. It was moving too fast he wouldn't be quick enough. He got hit by in the chest with one of the polls and I knew he was toast, literally. I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach, the will to protect him. What happened next surprised me, as if he was protected by a shield the lava went over him. When the lava took a different route, you noticed that their was a shield around him glowing an orangey gold color. When I no longer felt the pull in my abdomen it disappeared. Whatever I just did I protected the only person I consider family. I had somehow created a forcefield.

TUESDAY:

We do arts and crafts. Nothing really important happened. Just an all paint war. It was pretty fun up until everyone looked like a rainbow puked on us. I did not enjoy having only five minutes to wash all the paint out of my hair.

WEDNESDAY:

We went into the stables. Everyone had already picked a horse. Their was only one left a strong looking female. Her body was a dark chocolate, her mane black. Yet her eyes were hazel with a ting of gold in the iris. She's beautiful is all I think.

"Oh, it's always the newbies," Tylea says.

"What do you mean," I ask

"You'll see."

I don't think anything of it. I go over to the horse pet it's mane softly. "Hey, girl," I talk if it were a person. "Aren't you a beautiful Pegasus. I would really love to ride you, so will grant me the honor."

"Listen kid, I don't do babies I'm here for only one kid and its private information. She or he bares the gift of Apollo . So if you ain't that kid then you ain't getting on me."

"I didn't know horses could talk."

"We can its just, wait you can understand me."

"Yeah, am I not suppose to or something."

"No it's just usually only Poseidon's children and as far as I know he doesn't have any."

"Well I'm an Apollos child."

"Could you be."

"Who could I be."

"I'm not allowed but can you touch my for head." I was taken back by the suggestion.

"Okay then." When I touched her forehead something happened it glowed a light gold color in her face forming the shape of a sun then flower and script lines around her body. I didn't know if this was either the most beautiful or the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. The horse seemed happy.

"Finally, after so long I found the child."

"Your welcome um what now," I ask.

"I'll take you anywhere you want. By the way I'm Raven. Your father named me that because its a mix between ray and bend."

"So you bend the rays of light."

"I don't but you do. Common I want to go spread my wings." I can bend light.

When me and Raven come flying out of the barn everyone looks at me funny. They watch me wondering when will I get bucked off. We do really cool tricks. For some reason Raven is somewhat a free spirit and flew really high before doing a 360. Causing me to fall before catching me mid air. I gotta admit that was awesome. Even if I felt little light headed. After my first flying lesson I felt both happy and like throwing up. Also one of the Stoll twins decided he wanted to ride Raven. Lets just say he may have a horseshoe mark on his chest. It's funny how their last name sounds the same as what they do best stole or in better terms stealing.

Thursday:


End file.
